What Could Have Happened
by cinderella9056
Summary: What happens when Carly comes home from Ferncliff and Robin gets tired of Jason always sticking up for Carly? Will Jason lose Robin? Will he tell the truth about Michael's paternity to get her back? What happens when she gets shocking news? What will happen to Carly? to Robin and Jason? This story takes place in 1998.
1. Chapter 1

WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: takes place in 1998 after Carly comes home from Ferncliff

CHAPTER ONE

Carly had said something degrading about Robin not able to have a baby to Robin again and about her HIV and again Jason did not defend Robin. Robin has had it with Carly and Robin tells Carly. "You know at least I'm not a tramp who didn't even know who her baby's father was and who came to town to destroy her mother and slept with her mother's husband to get revenge on Bobbie for giving you up for adoption. You are a bitch, Carly and you always have been. You can't get your own man, you have to try to steal someone else's man and you are good at it. I'll give you that."

Carly can't believe that the Saint just said that to her. She is shocked.

Jason starts to defend Carly, "That's not fair, Robin."

"Not fair. Not fair! Bullshit. She has been throwing your affair in my face, my HIV, the fact that she thinks she can give you a child when I can't. She just threw that in my face and what the hell did you do? Absolutely Nothing! I am sick of you defending her all the damned time and not me. You say you love me, bullshit! You don't love me, if you did you wouldn't let her say these things about me and to me and I am tired of it. You run to Carly's all the time and I am sick of it. You let her spend your money on diamonds and fur coats and anything else her little heart, if she has a heart, desires and you have made her your wife and me your whore and I am sick of it. You are not the man I fell in love with. The man that I fell in love with would not let my friends and family think that you cheated on me while I was at Yale and made a baby with that tramp. He wouldn't have let her get away with what she does making everyone think I wasn't enough for you. Now I want her out of this place right now and if you defend her one more time about anything you can leave with her. I love you Jason, but I have had it. She goes or I do. She lives with Bobbie and she will be fine and you can make Joint Custody work. I will not have you running over to the Brownstone every night either. Michael is asleep or getting to sleep when you get there and what you do when that happens you sleep there instead of here with me in our bed and I have just had it. No more! Make your choice, I am tired of this especially now. So Jason what's it going to be. Are you going to be with me or are you going to continue defending her instead of me, spending nights at her place, and treating me like shit and like your whore and leaving no matter where we are rather we are making love or not and you get up and go to her. Are you getting some there after you promised me that you would never sleep with her again? Did you break that promise along with all the other promises you have broken? It wouldn't surprise me if you did. Like I said I have had it either you be with me and be there for me and not let Carly get away with what she says to me or you and I are finished. What's your choice, Jason?"

"How can you ask me to choose between you and Michael? I love you, but I also love Michael."

"I'm not, I'm asking you to choose between me and Carly. You can make joint custody work, you just have to give it a try. I will stand beside you and help make joint custody work, but you have to want it to work which means not going to the Brownstone every night, let Carly take care of Michael and you stay here with me where you belong in our bed. No more little family moments excluding me and making me the bad guy in your family, I am tired of getting whispered about and the poor Robin can't give her man a baby so he has to go to the town tramp to get one."

"Quit calling me a tramp." Carly said, mad.

"I call them like I see them. And you are a tramp, you try to steal men that are already in relationships with other women and I am sick of you leading Jason around like he's a puppet and you are holding his string and using Michael to do it. No more! You are not going to threaten to take Michael from him anymore, if you do you will see what I am capable of. Jason, I want your answer."

"Robin, please don't do this, I love you and only you."

"Then show me you do by making joint custody work."

"Michael's needs me though."

"So do I, especially now. Is that your decision? Are you willing to make joint custody work? I am sick and tired of you coming in about 10 am to change clothes, take a shower and get ready to go to work. You don't even know what's going on with me, do you? Do you even care? I guess not. If your answer is that Michael needs you and you are not willing to work on joint custody with Carly than have my bags packed and I will leave. I've had it. I gave up everything to be with you because I love you."

"Robin don't do this. Please don't make me choose."

"Jason, you can't have me and Carly anymore. It's either Carly or me, I will not tolerate this arrangement anymore, you going over there for Michael and staying there because Carly talked you into staying. I'm sick of it and everything else, Carly spending your money, she's not your wife and I want it to stop, now. Now make your decision while I am gone."

"Where are you going?"

"To see Alan. He did my blood tests a couple days ago and he wants to see me about one of the tests he did."

"Is everything okay? You are not sick, are you?"

"Yes Jason, I am and you haven't noticed the twenty pounds that I have lost recently. Now I have to go Alan said he would put me in as soon as I get there."

"I want to go with you."

"Choose me and I will let you go. If you are not choosing me than what different does it make rather you go or not."

"Robin, please let me go. You are worried I can tell."

"Are you choosing me or Carly?"

"I can't abandon Michael."

"I wasn't asking you to, but I guess that's my answer. Pack my stuff up and I will get it later. Goodbye Jason, have a nice life with your fake family."

Robin starts to walk out and sees Carly grinning and gets mad and so she walks over to Carly and hits her sending her to the floor, shocking Carly and Jason and then she walks out and tells Johnny not to follow her, that she was no longer Jason's anything, that Carly won so please bring around her car and not the limo.

An upset Johnny goes to get Robin's car and Robin sits in it for a few minutes gathering her strength and then she drives to General Hospital to see Alan and boy does he have some news for her. She's pregnant with twins the ultrasound showed. Now what was she supposed to do. Alan comforts her when she starts crying and tells him that Jason and her broke up and now she was going to have to raise two babies by herself. She decides to go see Mac and maybe he will help her with going to get her stuff from Jason's and putting most in a storage locker. Now she had to tell her ex-boyfriend Jason Morgan that she was pregnant. She also needed to tell him that Alan believed that the babies would not contract the disease if she had a C-section. They needed to talk about the babies. She was almost four months pregnant and would be showing soon. She arrived at the police station and went in search of Mac.

Please let me know what you think of this story or this chapter in review!

A special thanks to the readers who review!


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: takes place in 1998 after Carly comes home from Ferncliff

CHAPTER TWO

Robin walks into the police station and sees Taggart and asks him, "Taggart, is my uncle busy?"

"Hey, Robin. Come on back." Taggart says.

"Thanks." Robin said and walks over and knocks on his door and she hears "Come in."

Robin walks into Mac's office and right away he knows something is wrong with her.

"What is it, Robin? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Daddy Mac, my life is a mess. Jason and I broke up and I went to see Alan and found out I am pregnant with twins."

"Oh. I don't know what to say."

"Say you will help me pack and we can put most in storage and then take me to the PC Hotel so I can get a room."

"No, you are coming home with me to the house."

"Mac, there is no room at the house. Where do you expect me to stay?"

"We will figure that out. You need to be around family. How far along are you?"

"Four months."

"Four months? You didn't know you were pregnant?"

"Not till today. Jason and I broke up over Carly I made him choose and she was so happy that I knocked her down to the floor. She deserved it. I walked out and went to my appointment with Alan. I told Jason to pack my stuff and I would be by later for it."

"Well let's go get it now. I want to call Felicia and tell her what is going on. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, Felicia is your wife and she needs to know what is going on too. In fact is Felicia home?"

"Yes, she's home."

"Let's stop by and tell her what's going on so that she knows that you want me to move in with you guys and she can put her opinion in too?"

"Okay."

"Good I will follow you to the house. That way we can have the truck with us. I'm driving my car."

"Not the limo?"

"No. That goes with being with Jason and I'm not with him anymore." She says, as tears fill her eyes. "I loved him more than anything and he chose her."

"I'm sorry, Robin. I'm sorry you are hurting."

"I know you don't like Jason. I love him though with everything inside of me."

"I know you do."

Robin wipes her eyes, and says "Let's go see Felicia." Robin walks out of his office and Mac follows her and tells Taggart that he would be back later and call on cell if it was an emergency only. Taggart nods his head and wonders what is going on, but he doesn't ask.

Robin follows Mac to the house. They walk into the house and Felicia comes out of the kitchen. "Hey Robin." She said after Mac went up to her and kissed her lightly.

"Robin and Jason broke up and Robin needs a place to stay. I told her she could stay here."

"Of course you can Robin, this is your home."

"There is something else you need to know, I am four months pregnant with twins and will be showing soon."

"What about your HIV?"

"It shouldn't affect it too bad. Alan and Dr. Meadows put me on different medicine so the babies don't contract the virus. There is only a two percent chance of them contracting the virus if I have a C-Section. So that's what I am going to have. Felicia it will be more work for you if I stay here. I told Uncle Mac I could stay at the Port Charles Hotel till I figure out what to do."

"No, you will stay here, this is your home. You stay here with us. We will figure out what to do about rooms. We could put Georgie and Maxie in one room with bunk beds."

"That's a good idea Felicia. Let's do that. Robin could have her room back and we can make the second family room into a big bedroom for Robin and the babies if she decides to stay here which I would really like for you to do. I think you need to be around family right now."

"I agree with Mac, you need to stay here since you and Jason are not together anymore, so that we can help you especially with twins. You don't need to be living by yourself and this way if you have cravings you don't have to go out by yourself to get your cravings Mac or I can do it."

"Thank you both so much." Robin said with tears in her eyes. "I need to go to Jason's and get my stuff and tell him about the babies."

"He doesn't know?"

"No I just found out at my appointment with Alan and he had Dr. Meadows do an ultrasound on me and found out I am 4 months pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. One of each and now I have to go to Jason's and pack."

"I'll come with and help you pack." Felicia said.

"Thank you, Felicia. I really appreciate it."

With that the three of them left the house leaving Robin's car at Mac's. They drove to the penthouse and the three of them get off the elevator and Johnny is posted at the door.

He says "Enter at your own risk."

"What does that mean?" Felicia asks.

"It means he and Carly are fighting."

Robin opens the door and sees Jason yelling at Carly saying, "You and your lies cost me Robin and I will get her back and to do that I have asked AJ to come over here and I am telling him the truth. Robin is right I should never have agreed to help you. It has cost me Robin and now she thinks you are more important to me than she is and you definitely are not. I will get Robin back. When I do you will not be part of our lives anymore. I want the diamonds and fur coat and all those other things you bought with my money. I will be donating them to the hospital to sell for the Stone Cates Memorial Center for AIDS and HIV patients. I should never have let you spend my money."

"What changed your mind?"

"Sonny did, he came home and we talked while you were at your appointment." He said, turning to face her. "What I did with Michael and Carly is over Justus is going to be coming over with AJ and I am giving him the right I have as Michael's father."

"Why would you turn your right's over to AJ, you are Michael's father."

"No Mac I'm not. Carly came to me pregnant and scared of losing her baby and asked me to pretend to be the father of Michael. AJ is Michael's father. I did not cheat on Robin, I asked her not to say anything. I took care of Michael when he was a newborn baby and I loved him as a son, but when Robin came back to me I loved Michael so much and I also loved Robin. I didn't know which way to turn. Sonny showed up a couple hours ago and I told him everything and he told me that I had no right to let your friends and family think that I slept with Carly and made a baby with her. The town bicycle everyone gets a free ride on and that is what he called Carly anyway he made me see that Carly really isn't my friend if she doesn't want me to be happy and Robin is the only one that makes me happy. I am happy with her and you, Carly, tried to destroy that and I didn't see that until Sonny pointed it out to me. Robin, please don't leave me, she is no longer going to be part of our lives. She will never come between us again because I am cutting all ties to her. AJ and Justus are on the way over here to get Michael. He will be okay at the Q's. Emily, Monica and Lila will help AJ with Michael. Mac, Felicia I am so sorry Robin and I didn't tell you the truth about Michael. Robin knew I didn't want anyone to know that AJ was Michael's real father. That is why she didn't tell you, her misguided loyalty to me. I am sorry I didn't let Robin tell you the truth. I'm sorry I let everyone in her family think she wasn't enough for me and she always has been enough. I'm sorry Mac for letting anyone think she wasn't enough, that people was talking about her behind her back, that people were pitting her. She is the only woman I love and I woke up when she left and told me to pack her things. I realized she's more important to me than anything. Please I know I screwed up and I know that you probably want nothing to do with me and I deserve that, Robin doesn't though, she wanted to tell AJ and you two the truth but I made it clear to her that I didn't want her to tell so she didn't because she loved me. Please can we start over and get to know each other? For Robin's sake I am willing to try if you are?"

"That's the most I've ever heard you say and I am not happy that you lied to us and everyone else but I am willing to give it a try if Robin is staying with you. I came here to get Robin's things so it is up to her. I am mad that you did this to Robin making her lie to her family and friends. This is up to Robin and if she wants to stay with you."

Everyone including Carly looks at Robin, Carly with hatred, and the rest with love. "Alright I have made my decision."

Please let me know what you think of this story or chapter in a review!


End file.
